


Midnight Mushrooms

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Male Slash, Nudity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blink and you may miss the two that illuminate the night. For they are spotted rarely, perhaps you shall be lucky tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Mushrooms

Art by Tarantel

They come out at night and dance.

For your pleasure they delight you.

With their playful nature, they laugh briefly,

Gone like the wind that carries them there.

Be watchful, for the night will soon pass.

Daylight will come once again,

All shall remain behind are the magic mushrooms,

That made them appear in your dreams.


End file.
